


what if I don't want it to?

by larkinlove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkinlove/pseuds/larkinlove
Summary: "You know that saying what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas? Yea... I fucking hate it."





	what if I don't want it to?

February 14, 2019. Las Vegas Golden Knights vs Toronto Maple Leafs. Final score: Leafs won 6-3. Since it's valentines day and they're not in Toronto, the guys decided to celebrate their win at a local bar. Bless baby mitchy's heart, but he's a lightweight and absolutely trashed after 3 shots.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am! I mean look at this!" Mitch signals over all of his friends while simultaneously spilling a little bear out of his glass.

"Okay, I'm cutting you off sir. I'm drunk and even I can tell you've had enough." Auston laughs with the other guys at the overall cute mess Mitch is. 

"What? I'm sober watch" Mitch proceeds to step on Auston's toes and fall all over him before stabilizing his feet and then walks over to the dance floor in what he is pretending is a straight line. 

"Aus, I ordered you guys an Uber back to your room, it should be outside now, please return safely, or coach will kill us all, including you two." Marleau says in his 'stern' dad voice.

Auston, being as drunk as he is, jokingly fixes his posture then salutes at Marleau,"Sir yes sir!" He giggles.

Right as Auston goes to turn around and find mitch, mitch seems to have stumbled his way back to them and once again bumping into Auston, laughing.

"Come on buddy, we gotta get you back to the hotel." Auston says as he reaches for Mitches hand to drag him through the crowded bar, neither of them bothering to say how giddy it makes them feel to be holding hands.

They make it to the uber, after what felt like 15 minutes of walking because Mitch would constantly stop to start dancing. Once they get in the uber it takes about 20 minutes until they are back at the hotel, during the ride mitch slowly began falling asleep on Auston's shoulder.

Their room was on the third floor and drunk mitch thought it would be "fun" to take the stairs. That lasted for one flight then mitch dramatically crawled to the elevator claiming he would die if he had to do anymore physical activity for the day. Auston thinks he likes to pretend he isn't jacked as shit sometimes, like does he not recall whooping the knights asses like 5 hours prior?

They finally made it to their room, and Auston thinks he deserves a whole extra salary for taking car of Mitch's drunk ass (not really. he not-so-secretly loves it.)

The first thing mitch does when he gets to the room is belly flop onto his bed. There is a comfortable silence for a while and then mitch sighs loudly and says (with his drunk voice, which is just his normal voice but with the occasional lisp. It's so cute, kinda makes Matty want to fuck him and hug him at the same time... does that make sense?),"Matty, I might regret this, but I just really need you to know this." Mitch breathes in slowly again,"I think I've been in love with you for a long ass time. And I could be mushy and tell you how much you mean to me, because holy fuck- you mean so much to me. But I can't. Because I am drunk, and I don't want to love you with my heart right now. My dick wants to love you. Oh wait, does that make sense? Aust, I am just really in the need to make out with you, and you can hate me for that I get that but like, I need you to know I just---" Mitches drunken rambling gets successfully cut-off by Auston putting his hand around the back of Mitch's neck and lightly kissing him. 

 

The kiss isn't so much of a makeup as it is a,"where should we go with this kiss." Its like a comfortable one, but casual. Auston pulls away,"Mitch I don't want my first time I fuck you to be while we are both drunk, but I have been wanting to do this since I have met you. I think I love you too you little goof ball." They are both smiling so much that it hurts.

"Hey! I am not little!!!" Mitch pouts. "But you can't just mention fucking me and not. That's like saying I won the jackpot, but telling me I can collect it on my death bed. It's still useful but I need it NOW!" Mitch pouts with his cute face and adorably painful puppy eyes.

"Fuck" Auston grunts but goes back to kiss mitch. This time its less of a question and more of a statement. Auston moves so he is straddling Mitch on the bed while pinning Mitch's arms over his head. Auston really wasn't going to fuck him, he wanted to be a gentlemen about it, but then mitch sucked on Auston's bottom lip and said,"Please." and Auston felt like he was going to explode. "Fuck." Auston says again.

They're both still in their dapper away game attire, wearing a button up with nice pants and dress shoes. The first thing Auston does is rip Mitch's shirt off, mumbling something about paying him back for it tomorrow, to which mitch laughed a breathy,"shut up"

Auston kicked off his own shoes and felt as though they both couldn't get undressed fast enough. 

"Do you have a condom?" Auston asked out of breath.

Mitch took a moment to catch his breath and said,"Fuck yes! Anderson gave me some when we got to the rink today and said it would be good luck for valentines day! God bless that guy." He then wiggles out from under Auston to grab the sleeve of condoms and hands them to Auston.

Auston rips one open and puts it on all while still making out with mitchy. Auston felt like he was dizzy from how surreal this felt. 

Auston then slowly put entered two fingers into mitch,"Is this okay?" He asked softly while kissing Mitch's ear.

Mitch groaned,"Fuck please just fuck me I don't care if it hurts a little." 

Auston was so horny he felt like he couldn't properly think. He then entered mitch and they both gasped lightly.

"Fuck" Mitch moaned as he scratched at Auston's back. 

They fucked for what felt like hours of ecstasy when mitch finally gasped,"Im going to cum" and dug his nails into Auston's back.

He came he rolled them both over and began to suck Auston off until he was finished too.

Once they both finished and were cleaned up, they proceeded to makeout before they both were tired from winning, drinking, and fucking. They fell asleep with Mitch resting his head on Auston's stomach. They both felt like kings.

The next morning Mitch woke up to an empty bed. He took a few minutes to fully become aware of where he was before he noticed his throbbing headache. Just then he heard the shower turn off. After coming to several realizations the normally crazy, flirty, happy mitch Marner was panicking. What was he going to say? How should he act? Does Auston regret last night?

Mitch came out in nothing but a towel and Mitch was mad because this wasn't helping him think straight.

Auston looked at him and casually said,"Good morning." There was a long string of silence as they both had no idea what to really say, when finally they both accidentally said,"look--" at the same time.

They laugh then Auston says mitch can talk first. Scared that Auston was going to say something mitch didn't want to hear, he decided to say,"Listen. I don't want to ruin this awesome thing we have going, so how about we keep the mindset of, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas? That way we can still keep our friendship. I don't want to lose this."

Mitch couldn't tell if Auston was relived or disappointed or hell, even angry! Auston always had the best poker face.

Auston laughed lowly and said,"Alright man, yea, that's probably for the best." 

They spent the rest of their incredibly awkward morning, in an uncomfortable silence that neither was willing to admit. 

Around 2 the guys had decided to head down to the lobby and check out so they could get some food before heading back to Toronto,"I'm going to take our luggage to the lobby, ill see you down there." Auston said rather abruptly before heading out the door. 

Mitch screamed into his hotel pillow before contemplating what he should do next. He knew to avoid a lot of trouble he should probably just stay back and hangout in the room, but his feet were already two steps ahead of him, literally. 

He ran out of the room and booked it to the elevator and just before it was about to close he stuck his arm in and yelled,"Wait for me!!"

He got in, just in time and as soon as the doors shut he out the emergency locks on so it wounded move.

"Mitch what are you doing, you're going to get the fire department called." Auston said rather coldly

"I dont care about that. I need you to listen to me." 

There was a quick pause before Auston gestured him to carry on,"I know I was a dick this morning. I was scared you regretted last night. Hell maybe you did and this is worse. But you know that saying what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas? Yea... I fucking hate it. I want to have last night be what my future is. I fucking love you aus, and like in a bro way for sure but also in a fuck me way. You have been my rock man, I don't know I hate that you make me more emotional then I already am, but I can't lose this. I can't lose you. Or I'll lose a piece of me too." Mitch didn't mean to get so soft, but Auston just has a way to make him do that.

Auston dropped all of the luggage and just said,"I fucking love you," and stepped across the elevator to catch Mitch's lips in a kiss. Yesterday was so hot and heavy, but this kiss makes them both want to cry a little.

Its one thing to feel lust, but love carries on forever. and man do they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, if you want have any one-shots or ideas, message me!


End file.
